Drunken Lust
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Anonymously requested. Kari, Mimi, and Sora end up alone. Alcohol, one D-girl, two girls, and a lot of fun. Enjoy!


**Alrighty, today we've got the drabble that won second place in the drabbles one-shot poll. It to was an anonymous request, and was actually requested by the same anon that requested Serenity Unbound. They probably aren't happy that it took this long to get to, and the anon who requested the third place winner is probably pissed, but I hope you'll enjoy it all the same! Final warnings: drunk sex, reluctance, D-girl on female, group sex, oral, anal, and absurdly unrealistic proportions even by fanfiction standards.**

* * *

Sora and Mimi had wanted to come over to visit Tai and Kari. When they arrived at the house however, it seemed Tai had already left. The girls weren't too disappointed, they could stay inside with Kari and watch movies. The boys would be gone for quite awhile, no doubt messing around down at the beach considering the summer heat, so the three of them were going to be alone for some time.

"I'll get some drinks." Mimi said, going into the kitchen and taking out what she assumed was lemonade. She hadn't necessarily been wrong, it was in fact lemonade that she was bringing out to her friends, but hadn't noticed that the lemonade was alcoholic. She sat down in the living room with Sora and Kari and they all began drinking with them together.

Kari didn't really like the odd taste of the drink, seeming to know something was off about it when she tried to first sip. As a result, she put down her can and just sat back, watching the movie. Sora and Mimi weren't paying much attention though, and didn't notice anything wrong with the lemonade. They continued to drink throughout the movie, downing three cans a piece while Kari drank none at all, both getting more and more sloshed as they went.

Having had an amount that would have rendered a full grown man drunk, Sora and Mimi were decidedly smashed by the end of the film. They slurred their words and didn't seem to understand what Kari meant when she tried to figure out what was wrong. "Notting wrong." Mimi said, giggling as she noticed her own mispronunciation, which sent caused Sora to laugh as well.

Kari wanted to believe her friends, but they just weren't acting normal. Kari was sure something was wrong when they both began to undress themselves. They claimed to only be doing so because of the heat, getting completely naked seeming to make perfect sense to them in the moment. Only a few moments after they were both undressed though, they began eyeing each other as the booze brought out long hidden desires.

They began playing with each other. It was subtle at first, just gently grabs and rubbing, but Kari couldn't ignore it anymore by the time they were making out on the floor, chests pressed together and hands kneading the soft skin of each other's asses. pulled her over and kissed her. Kari bit her lip as she started to feel something stirring in her shorts. She recognized the feeling. It had happened before, and it always made her feel weird.

Mimi and Sora looked up, watching her squirm and grinned together, "Shes lonely~" Mimi said, getting up and going over to her with Sora, who nodded in agreement, "We should show her a good time to~" They both grabbed Kari, pulling her into a shared kiss. Not a peck either, both girls pushed their tongues into her mouth as though arguing over who would get to dominate her tongue first.

Kari couldn't convince herself that she didn't like it, but she still pulled away from them nervously when she felt the stirring inside getting harder to control, starting to get painful like it did whenever she was really worked up. She turned around to face away from them, trying to hide it, not wanting the other girls to see it and think she was weird. She knew girls weren't supposed to be like she was.

"Whasss wrong?" Mimi asked, "Aw we dinn't mean to scare ya like that, come here." Mimi had just been trying to hug Kari from behind to show her that they were okay. When she did this though, she felt something else. Curious, she turned Kari around, her jaw dropping. Kari, it seemed, was a young D-girl. Despite her small size however, the size of her member was the biggest Sora or Mimi had ever even heard about, let alone seen.

Not having been able to hide the stiffness in her pants, Kari had tried to pull her shirt over it, and even then the tip the massive cock still poked out from the neck of Kari's shirt, reaching to just below eye level with her own face. The two girls stared in awe for a moment, then Sora moved forward. She wanted to see the full thing, and so quickly pulled Kari's short off of her to free it.

The thick rod couldn't be held back by just her shorts, not by a long shot, and so made itself known. "Woah.." Was all Sora could say. "Whoda thought.." Mimi added. Kari covered her face in embarrassment, her member not going down, simply throbbing with desire. Seeing this, Sora reached out, gripping it with her hands, only for Kari to finch and pull away, "N-no! Don't touch it! It always hurts when it's like this, and touching it only makes it worse."

"But we can make it feel good~" Mimi said with a smile, both wanting to ease the discomfort her friend was feeling, and needing to feel her massive pole inside of her. "No, no, it'll just hurt more!" Kari insisted, turning around again so they couldn't grab her member. Sora frowned at this, but smiled as she got an idea. "Alright, suit yourself~" She said, grabbing Mimi and pulling her into a heated kiss.

Kari felt her member twitch as she listened to the two girls kiss, moan, and play with each other behind her. She didn't want to look, but she knew she wouldn't be able to help it. She held out for about two minutes before turning around, finding that the girls may have actually forgotten about her already, their legs intertwined and hips bucking together. Their slick pussies rubbed together as Sora sucked on Mimi's nipples, her breasts much larger when they were out in full view.

The sight of tis nearly made Kari drool as her cock reached its full stiffness, growing a little more so it actually poked a bit taller than her eye level. She squirmed and bit her lip, her balls painfully tight from the lack of release. She'd never been able to cum, and wasn't even sure it was possible. But the pain was too intense, she knew she had to at least try.

"Y-you can make it feel better right?" She asked. It took Mimi and Sora a moment to realize she was talking to them and stop their fun, but they grinned ear to ear when they realized that their plan had worked. Sora nodded, "Just come here and let us handle the rest~" She said, beckoning the short D-girl over to them. Kari took a nervous breath, and walked over.

The two of them both gripped her cock, both stroking it together. Kari groaned as their soft hands roamed over her thick, stiff member, squeezing and gliding along it as they worked together to pump the massive thing. Kari grit her teeth, the pain she disliked coming in droves, only for her to gasp as pleasure began to slowly creep its way in, mixing with and forcing out the pain as they kept going, getting more aggressive with their stroking.

Hearing her moan only urged Mimi and Sora to keep going faster, both leaning in and beginning to use their mouths as well, first just kissing along it, then licking and sucking on it as well to help get Kari closer. "I-it's good~" Kari moaned softly, Mimi moving closer to her cock so she could stroke it not with her hands, but with her soft breasts. Seeing this, Sora moved down, letting Mimi focus on taking the rod between her breasts to stroke it while she licked and sucked at the tip.

Mimi sucked harder on the tip and took it into her mouth as she felt Kari begin to let out pre-cum. The warmth and thickness of the pre made her that much more excited to have the real thing when they got Kari over the edge. To help get to that point, Sora had moved down to where the short D-girls balls were. They looked almost swollen from the lack of release they'd gotten. Sora smiled, opening her mouth and attempting to take them inside, figuring this would really speed things up.

It took her a few tries to actually fit them inside, but when she got them in and began sucking, Kari nearly screamed in pleasure, her body twitching from the pleasure. She hadn't even thought this level of bliss was physically possible, only believing it now because she could feel herself getting closer. To what, she wasn't really sure, she was definitely close to it now.

"M-Mimi~" She moaned, body tensing as she felt it. She was practically on her tiptoes as she reached her first ever climax, crying out in utter earthshaking bliss as she came. Mimi attempted to hold all of the thick, hot seed flowing from Kari's cock, but it was a losing battle. After managing to swallow the first two mouthfuls, drops began to leak from the corners of her mouth, and then the amount of it made her cover, letting Kari's cock cover her face, chest, and body in the white cream.

Sora whistled, impressed, "You're a one woman bukkake shot Kari!" "Is.. that.. good?" Kari asked, panting despite her member not being close to soft. Mimi answered her with a nod, grinning as she said, "It's feels wonderful~" She began to rub the white seed into her breasts, making Kari's member twitch with excitement for more. She looked to Sora, "W-would you like one to?" She asked hopeful, wanting to release again. She had a lot of stored up cum.

Sora nodded, "Oh yeah~ but here, let's try it like this." She went over to Mimi, having her lay down. She laid on top of her, their bodies pressed together. They began tribbing again as they had before, now with the seed covering Mimi spreading to Sora. Sora beckoned Kari over, pointing from her cock, to the point where her and Mimi's pussies were grinding together.

Kari didn't take long to get what she meant, and nodded. She walked over, lining her tree trunk of a cock to their pussies, thrusting between them. The two girls moaned as they bucked their hips to grind against the hardened rod between them, practically laying around it as its size put it level with Mimi's tits. Kari moaned as she felt their wet slits and warm bodies rubbing against it together, sending more pleasure through it.

It was still sensitive from the first climax, but it still took some real effort from both Mimi and Sora to bring her over to the edge and into her second orgasm. She groaned loud as the cum began spurting out between them, coating both of them in white hot seed. Kari pulled out, sitting down tiredly as her large rod continued to stubbornly stand at attention. This was not helped at all by Mimi and Sora continuing to grinds against each other as they groped and licked the cum from each other's bodies, only stopping when they too had reached their peak.

They weren't nearly as winded by their orgasms though, and in only moments were wanting more, and this time they felt that they were ready to take Kari for real. Seeing as Mimi had had the privilege of getting the first cum shot point blank, it was Sora who got to be on her fours, hips swaying seductively with her fingers between her legs, spreading her lower lips for Kari. "Just put it in here, and push as hard as you can~" She instructed.

"Are you sure?" Kari asked, still a bit nervous about all of this, "Won't it hurt you?" "Maybe a little," Sora admitted, "But it'll feel so good~ just try it, for me?" She asked, wiggling her hips once more. Kari bit her lip, the sight too enticing for her to pass up. She nodded, walking over until her tip was lined up to Sora's wet pussy. She hesitated on pushing forward, so it was Sora who had to make the first move; forcing her hips back and penetrating herself with Kari's cock.

Both of them cried out in delight once the first few inches had entered her, Mimi watching close by and resisting the urge to play with herself, not wanting to be too tired for her turn when it came. Kari, now seeing the pleasure that Sora had told her of, thrust her hips forward for more, forcing her cock deeper with each push and stretching out Sora's small pussy with each movement.

It began to hurt, as Kari's cock was stretching her hard and pushing deep before it was even halfway in, but the pleasure was too intense for her to notice or care until Kari tried to keep going, trying to push all the way in to the base. Sora realized that she might just back out from this, and moved her own hips to stop Kari, or at the very least make her cum before she could get that deep.

Sora herself came twice before Kari reached her limit, once when Kari's cock hit her womb for the first time, and once more right before Kari reached her peak, her cock so deep that it was causing Sora's stomach to bulge from the size of it. Sora could feel Kari getting close, and sighed in relief, feeling she was in the clear, until Mimi took matters into her own hands, pushing Kari's hips from behind to slam the massive rod the rest of the way inside, hilting Kari inside of her.

Sora screamed, only to cry out even louder when the flood of cum from Kari's cock began filling her. Even when Kari pulled out, Sora still looked like she was pregnant with twins. Kari was panting again, but it was clear she could keep going even if it was getting hard for her to think straight. Mimi giggled, getting down with her hips in the air as Sora rolled onto her back. "Here, let me help~" Mimi said, lowering her head to Sora's pussy to lick the seed out of it as Kari took her from behind.

In her semi-dazed state, Kari lined her tip up not to Mimi's pussy, but to her other, tighter hole. Mimi lifted her head, "Wait, that's the wrong h-fph." She was interrupted by Sora pushing her head back down against her pussy. "What'd she say?" Kari asked. "She said she wants to take it all in there~" Sora purred, grinning at the nervous expression on Mimi's face as Kari thrust forward roughly, burying her massive rod inside of her. Kari cried out in pleasure, loving the incredible tightness, and not noticing Mimi's struggling against Sora.

* * *

 **And that's all for now! As I said, it took me awhile to get to this one, but I'm here, and I think it turned out quite well yes? If not, be sure to let me know why in the reviews, but do be civil, and remember my rule: Trolling is fine, but only if you do so with an actual account and not a guest account. Using a guest account just conveys to everyone that you're a coward.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
